My NovaHeart
by Demonly Knight
Summary: Alright this story is about James Slayd a half human half alien on earth. who is sent to Canterlote after a horrible life he lives in now. M for gore and MAYBE some stuff later on. Going to connect with The Prodigy


My Nova Heart

Prologue: Don't cry for me, for I Have grown Numb

Hello you are probably wondering who I am. That question would be questioned with what am I not. You see I am different half alien half human.

Now, my life story you see I was once normal… or so I thought. My first five years were good… except for the light it hurt my eyes. Naturally my eyes were maroon then purple then… crimson. This led to me not having any friends till the age of, Mmmmmmmm. Never, this made me weak and sad for I did not have anyone except for my parents.

At the age of 5 my eyes grew slits like snakes or any reptile, except they were red. Leading to me being blind, like a snake. But gave me the sight of electro magnetic waves. Every color, water vapor, and most of all atoms, Ya, that's right atoms. This led to me making again no friends so I put bandages over my eyes to hide them. This made me make one friend and that was Alice. She truly accepted me. We were good friends until the incident. I was 7 when this happened everything around me just… collapsed. I got back to my house after playing with Alice to find out that my parents lay on the floor dead. The anger inside me was growing the sadness, loneliness, and self-loathing, turn to hate, rage, and insanity. At the age of 10 I had moved in with my neighbor's house. Life was as normal as it could be when you grow hate in you. Alice was the only thing keeping me in this world. Until they happened. They were a group that liked to be called, "The mud gang", they had they had the simple base of here is a freak lets beat the crap out of him. They came hit me punched me cut me, and worst of all they hit Alice. This sparked that rage and insanity I kept so well under raps. This led to learning how to control matter. I literally took away there body and let them die. Alice ran after seeing me like this and ran. I never saw her again after that day.

At 15 I was taken just taken by people in suites and tie*Sigh*. The same people that killed my parents. They took me and threw me in a pure white room they took the bandages off my eyes and left me there.

It started slow and easy as they ran me through knowledge such as, Writing, literature, math, history, ect. But later they started to put me in a shock chair this was painful because for every answer wrong I got shocked.

After a while I lost count of days I lost count at 20. After years more of this torture I noticed I haven't ate or sleep. I found this strange that I could go without it. Years later they start teaching me to kill. It started off small, with little birds, then falcons, eagles, squirrels, deer, lions, tigers, cheetahs, then humans. You see not only could I kill destroy matter, change it, and create it. I was able to steal certain genes from animals. Birds, simple the adapt of flight, giving me wings, lions strength. I think you get the picture. They kept doing this to me.

I soon started to notice that the equipment they were using were becoming more high tech. This allowed them to find more ways of testing me.

Did I mention that when I was little the light hurt my eyes. Ya, you think that was random then I'll tell you this. The light now burned my eyes. I know I'm blind it shouldn't hurt…right. WRONG, The radiation from light bulbs and most importantly, the sun. Did I mention that I haven't had any sleep or food. This led me to believe that I was something different.

It felt like years had been going by as I grew stronger. You want to know what grew weak… my sanity. Yep, that's right my sanity. Which gave me a voice in the back of my head that only taught me how to hate and kill, very, very slow and painful.

One day a man came in with a hazmat suit. You want to know what he did. HE STRAPED ME TO A TABLE AND CUT OUT MY HEART!

Ya, I still survived but how you ask. I stole his ripped it right out of him and to replace mine. I got shocked for maybe 24 hours.

Later they decided to let me go out sided (with a collar they created to restrain me) and let me see the sun and that was their mistake lets just say I'm like a werewolf except during the day with a shit load of flames coming out of my back, paws, and fur.

I killed everyone in the building except for the director. You know cupcakes right. Well when I was 12 my friends told me to read it I did and lets just say I did that to him, and oh the shocking was hilarious I almost shit my pants it was so funny. The look on his face when I ripped his heart out was hilarious. I gave him a smaller one so he could live to see me chock him with his own heart. Ahhhhh, The good times. Ohhh and after that I found his terminal turned on to my record. I found out I was in there for 251 years, and that apparently I am a whole new species to my kind and that would be a Nova. Huh. My crazy man in side my noggin is named Nova to ,huh, but ya here I am walkin' out of that God forbidden place where the world looks like shit.

(Alright just so you know I'll be going into detail with what jis other form looks like. And if your wondering how he can see the screen he can see like a human just a lot better but still blind like it's really hard to explain.)


End file.
